the Black bird and the Beast
by saylovetwice23
Summary: no one understands her except for him, but hes got no one to understand him, the beast protects Raven, but can she save him from the beasts inside? each chapter needs 2 reviews to move on! thank you! rated m for refrences
1. Chapter 1

**this is a raven and beast boy fanfic, filled with lots of hahas doorslams, apologies and yummies, dont like dont read, rated m for later...**

**i do not own the characters!**

**Raven: why the hell am i envolved in this.**

**bb:oh, come'on raven, be nice, you know you love me.**

**R:*sighs?***

**slt: alright love birds, lets get going.**

**pov (creepy guy no one sees) 3rd person**

Raven sat in her room, like always, her nose stuck in her book of spells, she yawned, growing bored of reading the same book over and over again, she knew almost every word of it by heart. she thought about joining the rest of the titans, but then thought better of it, everyone thought she was creepy. that's why she stayed in her room, her room where no one could critisize her for being her, or try to make her be something shes not. sure she was lonely, and had no one to talk to, she couldnt talk to anyone, and worst part of all of it, was she couldnt feel anything.

all of her emotions, she hid them away in a book of her own, a journal, or make that 12, journals, that no one but her knew about, or so she thought,

her journals helad every every word shed kept inside, ever tear shed want to cry, every ambrace shed see, all the joy the team shared without her, even the anger they had for evil. she couldnt feel anything. or she would definatly destroy anything.

beast boy, though, he knew, he shared ravens pain, all the animals with in, he had to contain them, the fury of the tiger, the hunger of the dinosaurs, barks of the dog,the flight of the bird. he watched raven, conserned for her, worried that she'd one day make her journal real, and end her life. he sat on the wall, a fly remained un noticed by the mopey girl, he would never admit it to anyone, but he loved out of everyone else cared for her, thats why he was always trying to make her laugh. he loved the girls smile, it was like an anggels smile.

Beast Boy watched her everyday, watched her be alone, to afriad to really talk to her, knowing all to well that she wouldnt tell him anything. though he understood her . none of the others saw the pain in her eyes like he did, the sorrow,

he was her guardian, he would protect her .

the siren went off, signlling danger, they both jumped at the suprising noise, she levitated and flew out of the room, he followed not far behind, transforming to normal when she rounded the corner. robin and the others had gathered in the living room. cyborg doing his techy thing. starfire floating about happily, robin refilling his belt with gadgets, Raven stood idle while Robin gave the low down. Beast boy kept his distance from her, but not his mind, he always worried about her, when would she finally crack? when would she blow?

the others focused on robin, rave only stood there long enough to find ou she wasnt needed, they kept from her as much as possible. leaving her alone, the last thing shewanted, and the last thing shed ever tell them.

beast boy followed her back to her room, today was the day, he was going to spend time with her, and she'd know it this time.

"raven, hi"

"what is it beast boy"

"its you"

"thn leave" she got defensive he knew he like the back of his hand, she was trying not to cry,

"no, i know youre alone"

"so?" she tried to hide the cracking in her voice.

"not anymore" he said. "im not leaving you alone anymore"

"you dont know me"

"oh yeah? you think youre the only one that has to bottle things up around here? try being a zoo. i have all the animals in the world trapped inside my body raven. theyre all trying to get out at the same time, all the time" he spoke softly. taking a step into her room, that's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Filler Chapter, also an explainitory chapter.

Reviewers: Thank you so much for your input and I enjoy the constructive advice you gave me. Here is my lame excuse for all of my errors:

I get up at six every morning and when I go to bed is beside the point. I was up writing really late last night, so my eyes were crossing, my keyboard was fuzzy, and my hands stared to get lazy. Also, I'm not used to doing my writing on the computer, I usually scratch it all down on my subject notebooks. This is the first time I've really posted anything for the public and Microsoft Word will not download, and I'm guessing that it would take away the majority of my issues. I"m going to see what i can't do about the grammer, and I've learned the valuable lesson of sleep is more important than writing a love story... Too bad I haven't learned my lesson...

Asta la Pasta!

~A


	3. Let me in

alright, chapter two, day two, wow, I'm doing pretty well at this, I'm keeping up, posting a chapter less than 4 days later, still I have gotten two lovely reviews, but I'm bored and don't feel like doing school work, because its done... Ahhhh society, how you make my plans so easy to do.

~A

3rd person pov

There was an eerie silence, as Beast boy took a step into the room Raven kept herself locked in. The atmosphere was dark and clouded it was literally starting to choke stood there, feeling hollow with in the depths of her mind. Dark auras filled the room as they just stood there awkwardly, in the pit of complete and utter awkward silence. Beast boy ruffled his hair, trying to think of something to say, but there was not a joke in this entire universe that could take the seriousness away. This is why it had taken beast boy so long to confront raven, he didn't do serious, ever, it was too depressing, and he couldn't afford to be depressed when he had raven to worry about, but this is the moment where he felt that he might fix this, he'd give anything to fix this, Ravens pain, her sorrow.

"Raven, I know how hard it must be to keep it all inside all the time, I know it's exhausting, and you're an amazing person, and I have faith in you. But you don't have to be alone. I can help you, I want to help you Raven, let me be here, let me in" Beast boy did his best to pour his heart out.

"It is hard." she admitted, "but i am no one special, I'm a creep remember? I'm darkness, i have to be alone, its the only way to be sure everyone is safe. I cut myself off to keep you guys safe, i don't hate you, I never could hate you, it's just hard to control myself around you guys because you stir everything up, just when things are in place, you guys thwart them off and send them through me like bullets of a machine gun."

"We'll be fine raven, I'll be fine, I'm worried, and I care about you, I'm not leaving you alone anymore. You don't deserve what you've been getting."

Raven didn't know what to do in this situation, she was torn, she was so used to being alone that she didn't know that she had any other option. No one had ever told her that she was wanted, no one had wanted to help, to be there for her. But she knew Beast boy enough to know that he wouldn't let this go until he succeeded, she didn't have to turn around and see his face to know that his feet were planted into her room, cemented to the ground.

pov Raven

This probably wasn't a good idea, no. It was not a good idea, but I didn't care, I was tired of all this, tired of being told that I'm unwanted, evil in-pure. It was unlike me to give in so easily, but the sound of beast boys voice was so pure and sincere that I couldn't ignore the stabbing pain of darkness anymore.

"Alright, Beast boy" I was totally going to regret this..." I'll let you in."

"Cool" he spoke casually, as if we were having any other conversation, except for the fact that he sounded relieved and warm in his words. " So is it okay if I come in then?" he asked, as always he acted like a total dumbass.

"No, Beast boy, no you can't come in to my room, which you're already in." My voice was dripping in heavy sarcasm. He laughed in his light hearted way, the way that was contagious, I found myself laughing silently with him. Already, within 5 minutes of our new development, I felt 10x better.

We sat and talked for hours learning about each other, it was about every 6 minutes that some of the other titans asked if I had killed beast boy yet. We snickered at them, as if they were stupid, I'd never hurt beast boy, on purpose anyway. To be honest, I think I had a soft spot for the green shifter for quite a while. He struck lightning into my heart every time he smiled or said my name. He made the emptiness go away, he filled it up. He was so stupid I was falling in love with him.

This is bad, very bad.

pov Beast Boy

I waited for her to shut me out, or draw a line, but she didn't, I actually made her laugh a few times, this made me so incredibly happy. But inside the creatures gnawed inside. The only problem, is the animals mis-understood her magic, it was black but that didn't mean her heart was. the beasts raged in me, I felt there anger on the inside of my guts, growling.

"Beast boy" she asked, "is there something wrong"?

Yeah, all the animals inside me want to kill you.

"N-no Raven, everything's fine" I reassured her. Her eyes looked so incredible, giant pure orbs of violet, full of hope, instead of sadness now, this made my heart swell. I knew that I was the one who had made her be this happy, that it was me. I had made my Raven smile. The beasts seemed to calm slightly by taking in her aura.

It was only a matter of time before it would happen. I knew it would happen, who honestly couldn't have predicted it? Yeah, Robin busted in, in his Robin-like ways and he had this look about him that was alert and would have been totally hilarious if he had taken off his mask.

He starred at us as he stood on top of ravens broken door, in a state of complete and plain confusion and shock. I don't know what he was so surprised about, Raven was a loyal person, a very trustable one, she was actually really sweet and shy when she gave you the chance. his face got cherry red.

"S-sorry I interrupted, I-I see that everything's I-in good order" his shaky voice and stuttering were only part of the performance, his knees shook, his breathing changed, and his eyes were bigger than his face.

I looked over at Raven, her expression matched my mutual confusion. then I realized that her hand was on mine...

**hahaha my, my, my, what have we here! more reviews please !**


End file.
